


sleep tight, good night

by reginleiv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No established relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleiv/pseuds/reginleiv
Summary: There is always a remedy for sleepless nights. You just don't expect it to come from someone like himself.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	sleep tight, good night

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine gives a bitch a time to write.. ig
> 
> if you wanna request for more, head over to **yanderehs.tumblr.com**! i reblogged a list of prompts so everything's much easier now... i hope

The summer approaches, and along with it comes the heat that seems to scorch your skin. You could feel it even in the darkest nights, the sun’s rays lingering up to the last hours that it is almost impossible to shake off. Even now with the air conditioner turned up at maximum, you still find it difficult to sleep.

The air is thicker now, warmer than it has ever been, suffocating. Sweat drips down your skin, and your shirt clings to your body like glue. Muttering curses under your breath, you turn to your side, close your eyes and try your best to get some sleep. It’s no use. You could still feel the heat all over, following you everywhere like a ghost.

Sighing, you slowly sit up from the bed and rub your eyes tiredly. You don’t think you’ll be able to get some sleep, anyway, what with how suffocating your room seems to be, and so you give up on trying, choosing instead to just roam around the apartment in search of something to do. 

A whole lot of options cross your mind as you walk toward the exit of the room. You could sit on the couch and watch late night television; you doubt they’ll show anything to your liking, but at this point, anything is better than nothing. You could also read a book; there has been a whole lot of books you’ve neglected finishing in favor of other things, but you doubt you’ll be able to focus on the words when you could still feel the heat beating down your back, too hot to be a nuisance.

Or… You pause in your tracks, swallowing the sudden lump that forms in your throat. You do not miss it now, the way his room seems to glow as you eye it with growing interest. You doubt he’ll still be awake at this hour, but he’s always proved himself to be rather unpredictable, defying your expectations every single time.

And so you decide to check on him, anyway. What’s the worst that could happen? If he’s asleep then you’ll just turn back and do your own thing, and if he isn’t… Well, at least there’s someone else to keep you company in yet another one of your sleepless nights.

You knock softly on the room: once, twice, thrice, pushing it open without waiting for a response. You spot him in his bed, bright horns peeking up from under the covers. His face is hidden from view, and in the darkness, it is hard to tell whether or not he’s asleep. Slowly, you tiptoe toward him, sit on the edge of the bed and whisper his name. You see him stirring slightly for a moment before his head finally peeks up from beneath the blankets, dark eyes gazing sleepily up at you.

“Sorry,” you whisper, bite your lip to stop yourself from grinning. You keep forgetting how adorable he is just after waking: messy hair, sleepy eyes, and an expression so peaceful you could not help but want to remember. Still, knowing that you’ve woken him up is enough to make you feel bad. 

“I’ll go now,” you say, whispering the words so softly that it’s almost like a brush against the salty, summer air. Leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead, you let your lips linger for the briefest of moments before finally pulling away. “Good night.”

You want to apologize again for waking him, but swallow the words down your throat before they could even escape. There will be plenty of words in the morning, plenty of apologies you’ll whisper in the daylight. But for now, you should let him go back to sleep.

Turning away, you begin to make your way of the room, but a sudden hand on your wrist stops you in your tracks. You turn back to look at him, watch him in confusion as he shifts in his bed and makes room for you. He lets go of your wrist and pats the space next to him, a silent invitation. “Can’t sleep?”

You hesitate for a moment, then slide into the bed next to him, careful to keep a distance between you. “Yeah,” you reply, keeping your voice quiet. “Too hot.”

He chuckles softly, as though he’s already known. Spreading his blanket over the both of you, he beckons you over to him. You hesitate at first, uncertain, but there is a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes, playful and mysterious that makes you want to dare. As though he is hiding a secret you want nothing more than to know. And so, you squeeze closer into him, let the blanket spread over your body as you feel his arms wrap around you.

The contrast of his skin against yours nearly makes you jump from the bed. You gasp in surprise and hurriedly try to sit up on the bed and escape, but he merely laughs against your ear and squeezes you in reassurance. “It’s just me.”

It takes you a moment to adjust, but slowly, you begin to relax in his arms, sighing softly as you move even closer to him. “Are you always this cold?” you ask after a moment, the words suddenly so loud in the comforting quiet of the night.

“Yeah,” he replies, and his words almost seem like a whispered grumble against your ears. “Comfy enough in nights like these, right?”

You could sense the amusement in his tone, and even without looking at him, you could tell that he is smiling. “Yeah,” you reply with a quiet laugh. “I’ll be dead once winter comes, though.”

He does not say anything after that, and for a moment, you lie there in the darkness, basking in the comforting silence that hangs around you. He’s cold, startlingly so, and somehow it only serves to remind you of how different the two of you are. But the night grows darker and the air grows hotter that you can’t bring yourself to care about something else.

In the morning, there will be more time to think about other things. And so you close your eyes and lean into him, bury your head against his chest and wrap your arms around him. He’s cold, different from what you’re used to, and yet with the warm breeze spilling into the windows, he’s almost comforting.

It is quiet now, and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes is enough to lull you into sleep — a concept that has once been elusive to you. You smile softly to yourself and nuzzle against him. In the morning, you will be busy again. There will be things to think about, tasks to finish, and conversations to be had, but for now, there is only nothing but the two of you in the darkness, limbs tangled together and bodies closer than you’ve ever expected.

For now, this is alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, head over to **yanderehs.tumblr.com** if you wanna ask for more... i dont bite...


End file.
